Break the Rules
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Monomi's the good girl, the one everyone likes. Monokuma's the bad boy, the one everyone fears. The two meet, and despite objections, start to fall for each other. Human Monokuma x Human Monomi.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I should be focusing on my other fanfics, and I will. But for Monokuma x Monomi fans...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa.

* * *

Chapter 1

Monomi walked down the street, her brought pink hair pulled back in two pigtails. Her pink and white dress with a yellowl sash went to her knees with white socks. She had just finished her work at school and was heading home. Unfortunately, her parents were out of town on business, and Monomi had to take the short route which went through the...less liked...part of town.

As much as Monomi was nervous, she was determined to get home, so she took the route.

It was a choice she would regret.

* * *

"Oi Monokuma!" The said boy turned to look at the guy who called his name.

"What?" He snapped at the guy, who held his hands up.

"Geez, dude. I was just gonna say someone's coming." Monokuma raised an eyebrow, his one red eye shining.

It was something with his birth. He had an almost black eye and a red eye. His parents had been terrified and left him. Not that he cared. If it wasn't for them, he wouldn't be this strong. Nobody messed with him, and he liked it that way.

* * *

"Hey you." Monomi noticed a black haired boy leaning against the wall. He wore a black jacket, and be had a dark smile that gave her the chills.

"Yes?"

"You're on my turf. You gotta pay to pass."

"U-um..." Monomi felt nervousness creeping up on her. "I don't have any money."

The boy laughed.

* * *

Cliffhanger! That's the start to Break the Rules. Let me know what you think a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! But, here's the next chapter! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **FluffyMarryKozakura** \- Okay. Here!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

Monokuma laughed. "If you don't have any money, find another way to pay.

"U-Um..."

"Hey boss. I know this chick." Monokuma looked at the lackey.

"Who is she."

"Top student at school. Perfect attendance, perfect scores, everything like that. She's like the princess at school,too. Everyone likes her."

"Really?" Monokuma raised an eyebrow. "Alright," He turned to the girl. "We'll let you go today, but you're in our debt. Got it?"

"Y-Yes."

The guys moved out of the way and the girl ran past them.

"She'll be interesting to play with." Monomuka said.

* * *

Monomi went to bed thinking of the black and white haired boy in the ally. He seemed familiar somehow.

She heard the front door close, signalling her parents leaving again. She never saw or heard them, all she got was a birthday gift, christmas gift, and occasionally a homemade breakfast, lunch, or dinner. The only person she had was her childhood friend, Chiaki who came by to walk with her to school.

She got up, and changed into her school uniform. She checked her phone for new messages.

 _Can't come by today. Video game club meeting._ Chiaki's read.

"Oh yeah, it's friday." Monomi said to herself. Then, she notuced another message.

 _Get yourself down here princess._

"Who is this?" Monomi wondered out loud. Another message showed up on her screen.

 _Did you get lost in your giant house? Get down here._

 _Who is this?_ Monomi replied.

A few minuetes passed...then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What do you mean who is this!" A voice shouted from the other end.

"I-I don't know you."

"Monokuma. That's my name. Now get down here, Princess."

* * *

Chapter 2 is done. Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 3! Along with Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lovely Bubbles 45** \- Okay, Here!

 **FluffyMarryKozakura** \- Hope you didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

Monomi felt all the stares as she walked to school next to Monokuma.

"Whose that guy?"

"Why is he so close to Monomi?"

"I deserve to be there."

"Weirdo."

Monokuma didn't give any indication that he heard them, but Monomi thought she saw his hands clench at one point.

"Listen Princess." Monokuma said when she got to the door. "I don't go to classes, but I'll pick you up from here if you don't tell the teachers. Got it?"

"Yes..."

"Good. See Ya after school!" He ran off.

"Monomi," Chiaki asked during class. "Who was that guy you were with this morning?"

"Oh you saw that?"

"Yeah. It was hard not too. So who was he?"

"He said his name was Monokuma..."

"What!" Someone else in the class shouted. "Monomi walked to school with Monokuma!?"

"That's impossible! She would never go near someone like him!"

"Yeah it had to be someone else."

"What's so bad about Monokuma?" Monomi asked Chiaki.

"He beat up four upperclassmen and broke about 10 rules. He's the king of deliquents. So for you to even be seen with him is something big."

"Oh..." Monomi felt a little upset. She had to work off a debt to him, but couldn't be seen with Monokuma.

The loudspeaker crackled. "Would Miss Monomi please come to the office?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry but, now conflict starts!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's the Next Chapter of Break the Rules! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **FluffyMarryKozakura** \- Yay! Sorry for this long wait.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

"Miss Monomi," the Teacher said once Monomi entered the room. "Students are saying that you were walking to school with...Monokuma this morning. Is this true?"

"Yes." Monomi answered honestly. Lying would get her nowhere.

"Why?"

"He asked me,too." Monomi answered.

"That's impossible." The teacher stood. "Did he threaten you?"

"No." Monomi shook her head.

"Bribe you?"

Monomi shook her head agin.

"Blackmail?"

"No." Monomi said. "He offered to walk me to school, and I accepted. That's all."

"Hmm." The teacher thought about it. "Alright then. You may go."

"Thank you." Monomi left the room.

* * *

The teacher slammes his fist into the desk.

"Offered to walk her my butt." He muttered. "He obviously threatened her. I just need to find out how."

* * *

Monokuma was sitting in his hangout, when he felt a cold chill go up his spine.

 _Who's talking about me?_ He thought sitting up and looking at the clock.

"Crap!" Monokuma grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Time to pick up Princess."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. Here's chapter 5 of Break the Rules! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **FluffyMarryKozakura-** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Sorry you had to wait so long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

The entire schoolyard went quiet when Monokuma showed up. The boy had shown up to drop Monomi off and was back after school. Everyone knew why he was here, but they were still shocked.

Monokuma ignored everyone and waited for the one he was here for. A few people wanted to go up and talk to him, but the aura around him caused them to back off. There was only one who didn't.

"What are you doing here." Kiyotaka Ishimaru walked up to him. Monokuma didn't reply. Ishimaru glared at him. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here." The boy repeated.

This time Monokuma replied. "I'm waiting for Princess. Is it that hard for you to understand?" He snapped.

"Why you-"

"Oh, Monokuma!" Monomi's voice rang out. The girl ran down the steps to Monokuma. "Sorry for making you wait."

"No problem, Princess." Monokuma said, looking over Ishimaru and daring him to say otherwise. The moniter didn't say anything. "You ready to go?" Monokuma asked the girl.

"Yep." Monomi nodded.

* * *

"Um," Monomi spoke once they were away from the school. "What were you talking to Ishimaru about?"

"He didn't like the fact that I came to pick you up." Monokuma replied. "So he was going to challenge me. Now your turn. Why were you late?"

"The same reason." Monomi said. Monokuma looked over at her shocked. "A teacher didn't like that I was with you. They thought I was being threatened, blackmailed, or bribed."

Monokuma growled. "They seriously thought I would sink that low? That's just sad."

Monomi nodded.

"Well." Monokuma ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's go somewhere to relax."

"Okay." Monomi smiled.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Break the Rules. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- Yes I am.

 **Guest** \- It is, but it's still Monokuma.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

"So, what has everyone said about us?" Monokuma asked, twirling one of Monomi's pigtails around his gloved finger.

"My teacher was worried that you would be a bad influence and told me to stay away from you." Monomi replied nervously and unmoving.

Monokuma froze then grabbed Monomi's pigtail and yanked her down.

"Ow-"

"Do you believe that?" Monokuma asked in a deadly calm voice, his red eye glowing. "Do you believe that I'm bad?"

"N-No but..." Monokuma let go of Monomi's hair before she could finish.

"I don't care about anything else, just as long as I'm not considered bad."

"But why?"

"What."

"Why?" Monomi repeated. "Why would you care about that?"

Monokuma looked around, scanning every possible hiding or eavesdropping spot before finally answering.

"You're the first person that has said that. Even others like you have said I'm a bad influence."

"Well you-wait. What do you mean by others like me? Monomi asked suspiciously.

"The goody two shoes." Monokuma replied calmly. "The ones who do everything they can to make others happy because they hope that if they do, they'll get a happy life. You seem a little different from the rest, but that's what you are."

"Oh." Monomi stopped walking. "Well, I'm sorry for being a goody two shoes then."

"Don't be." Monokuma said. "It's why we met."

"Okay then." Monomi headed for her door. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

* * *

 _And that's it! Hope you enjoyed._

"Aw, that was a stupid way to end it." A someone said before the door flew open and a black and white haired boy walked in. "Hi Monokuma!" The girl waved.

Monokuma didn't answer.

"Aw, you upset because your crush doesn't like you? Or is it because nobody at school trusts you? Or maybe-"

"Be quiet Junko."

* * *

And that's it (For Real this time) Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
